Adrik "Vengeance" Xear
Adrik "Vengeance" Xear is a character of whom little is known. General, Warrior, Husband, Father. Vengeance is all of these things. Vengeance is played by Cameron . Appearance Facial Vengeance's hair is grey, coming down to his ears with some black hair mixed into the fray; long enough that the end is tied up to keep it close to his head. He has hair on his chin and his upper lip forming a short but full beard. Starting on the left side of his upper lift is a scar, leading up from the lip to right under his left ear as if connecting the two. His eyes are like amethysts with a slight glow to them however it wouldn't be noticed in any normal circumstances. (I.E unlss it was pitch black.) Body His skin is a tan colour, a lighter tan during the winter and a darker tan during the summer. He stands at 6'7, his body is thick as are his bones as he's laid with muscle but in such a way he's not a hulk it's a muscle built up by years of warfare. Clothing He wears chain armour, a grey coloured armour as it's made of painted mithril. He also wears a chain skirt made of mithril also, however under that he wears normal greaves. Black leather gloves, black boots with a hint of rubber in the lining to prevent getting a nasty shock. Under his armour he wears a extra later, a vest made out of blue dragonscales that he made himself. But other then that, his everyday clothing varies. Mahjarrat Form Vengeance stands at 11'10, very tall for a Mahjarrat and fairly large. His armour is a dark black dragon looking worn and battle-hardened, an armour actually used. The chestplate having a symbol on it, a dark violet dagger pointing down the hilt curved and a red gem on the end, a wreath around the dagger dripping with a few trickles of blood. The lower half is a chainskirt again made of the worn blackened dragon armour allowing for movement. His face is covered by a dark hood, but if that's not enough, he is also known to wear a mask. The mask itself is like a a burnt skull with red markings under the eyes, allowing him to see through it. Personality Vengeance has a strong affiliation for his family, a rather odd trait for a Mahjarrat. However, it comes due to his long life experience and watching several members of his family die before his eyes. He is very loyal to his family, and will dedicate his own being to protecting those closest to him. On the other hand, if Vengeance considers you only a "friend" and not a part of his inner tier, he will not hesitate to screw you over, if the situation comes down to you or him. He is relaxed and calm in all situations, having eons of experiance under his belt for almost all situations. The only simple tip for if you ever manage to make him angry, would be to change your name and run. Just run. Biography Home (Freneskae) Adrik was born into a powerful, but small family of Mahjarrat eldest son in the Xear Clan. Xear meaning "Children of the red life." Inhabiting the desolate wastelands in the North-Eastern sect of Freneskae. They inhabited a small mountain range, in which they built fortresses made of stone dark as night. Adrik, being the eldest son would become the Patriarch of Xear after his Father. However that was later, in his early years he was a content little lad being brought up in the firey hell that was his home, silent and thinking instead of brash and loud like some of the other younglings he grew up with, that paid off in the long run. He quickly grew up seeming to always be ahead of those his age by at least two years with his swordmanship, or his skill in the blood arts, at the age of 50 he entered his first full scale conflict. Just a young warrior at the time the field of battle was a plain filled with valueable metal a hill on one side and flats below it, his father was leading the battle and it was going badly they lost the high ground and the sky was alight with flaming arrows and spells until his father was hit in the neck rendering him mute. Adrik stepped forward shouting orders to his clansmen, routing the opposing force in a matter of hours, it was oftain said that land ran deep with blood having a fierce guardian for such a little hold. Some time passed, nothing really importaint happened other then some minor skirmishes along the edges of borders. However one fateful day, news arose to Adrik, at merely 175 whilst he was off with his brother Xeivyr and a few other trusted compainions he recieved word from a messenger, his home had been pillaged by the neighbouring clan,one whom they've always had problems seeing eye to eye with. Adrik was consumed in a rage when they returned, seeing the bodies of those whom raised him and those whom he cared about. (He didn't find the body of his other brother, however.) forcing him to leave his home with his younger brother and what was left of the clan. He wandered with his group, until coming around to one of the clan's most feared warriors. Despite advice from the others he went out to meet him alone, after two days of fighting they both left the field neither one of them could gain ground, so they both left their seperate ways. That warrior's name, was Zamorak. Extra/Trivia *Vengeance is one of the oldest Mahjarrat characters in public role-play, having been created in January 2009. *He tends to have cravings for biscuts filled with melted cheese. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Zarosian Category:Xear